


Kiss it all better -he is we

by Major_assbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Character Death Fix, Dead People, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jail, Original Character(s), POV Sam Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad, Sad Sam, Supernatural AU - Freeform, au supernatural, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_assbutt/pseuds/Major_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Sam sits in the, to little for his giant size cell , and closes his eyes"<br/>Based off the song "kiss it all better" by He Is We<br/>Don't have to know the song to like the story<br/>It's kinda sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it all better -he is we

**Author's Note:**

> Sad

Sam sits in the, to little for his giant  
Size, cell and closes his eyes. All he could see was a smoking gun. Trying to pinpoint the moment it all went wrong.  
He guesses it was the moment that you walked into the bar in the middle of the hunt him and his brother dean were on. No it wasn't then, those next few months were nothing but perfect. Especially when he found out you were a fellow hunter.  
He had been over joyed. The first hunt you had went on with them had been the time sam knew he was in love with you.  
Then you both discovered your love for each other. The next few months had been the most amazing time of Sam's life. You hunted together,are together, and when you where both comfortable, slept together. You where both in heaven. Until you meet Deven.  
Dean had been hurt while hunting a shapeshifter, none of you had anything to num the pain. So you went out and asked around and found the perfect pain reliever, cocain. You got the stuff and brought it back. Dean quickly got better and between the both of you you were able you get him weened off the drug.  
You were not as fortunate, you had gotten hooked on it, you tried to be good, but you couldn't quit no matter how much you knew Sam would hate it.  
Oh "the gun, all the blood" Sam puts his head down in his lap trying to contain the violent sobs coming from deep within. "Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go"  
Oh that joke, every time you got even a scratch on a hunt sam would "kiss it all better"  
That's all you could think when you laid there dying, so you said it.  
Oh how you would have changed it if you could, there's no way in hell you would have met Devon for your weekly supply.  
But how could you have know that was when he was going to turn on you.  
So you went as normally,  
Got the bag of drugs and went to walk away when you heard the shot and felt the burning pain.  
And you saw Sam  
He ran over to you and grab your head screaming "no Kate please please don't die please I need you, oh Kate"  
"It's not your fault love"  
That's all you could think to say  
"You didn't know"  
"Please Sam kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go"  
Sam jumps off the cot and falls to the cell floor with a crash, if only he'd come sooner if only he hadn't been so trusting and followed you from the beginning. He wouldn't have found you dying, he wouldn't have killed Deven, and he wouldn't be in jail.  
"Sam" no it can't be  
He looks towards the cell bars.  
It is its you in the cell with him,  
No not you, you ghost.  
"Kate"  
"Yeah Sam, it's me"  
"So your a ghost"  
"No babe, Dean did a spell so I could be pulled out of your memory for a little while, to comfort you"  
"So your just a memory, all I have is a memory,  
I'm in jail 25 years to life  
I tried to bring you back with a bullet to Devens heart and failed"  
"No Sam you can't fail at doing something that shouldn't have happen in the first place, it's not your fault love you didn't know  
I should have known better then get involved with Deven, I'm so sorry to have put you through this, I'm so sorry"  
"It's ok Kate"  
He looked at you with tear filled eyes and that half smile you had fallen in love with  
"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep"  
"Of course"


End file.
